


Unreal

by AfflictedwithAlliteration



Series: Dark Chocolate [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: NON-GENDERED READER, Reader is sad, Reader-Insert, Sans is Not Real, Short Drabble, Suicidal Ideology, angst no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfflictedwithAlliteration/pseuds/AfflictedwithAlliteration
Summary: You have a conversation with yourself.





	Unreal

“If I die…it doesn’t matter.”

“Kid…”

“I’m not saying it so you feel sorry for me. I’m being factual.” You point out casually, leaning against the rails, a part of you morbidly amused by the concern that flares when you do. “Seriously, hear me out. You’d be sad, my family would, my friends too but the world as a whole…it just…goes on. Eventually the pain fades and I’d just be that slightly painful memory of the person who died.”

“And that makes it okay? Look, kid, that isn’t—”

“It is.” You snap. “Or what? I’m supposed to think about you guys? But here’s the thing, it’s not about you. It’s about how I feel. And I feel so fucking tired.”

“Then we can take a nap.”

“So everyone can tell me how sorry they are that I only feel like sleeping?”

“So you can nap, kid, no ulterior motive.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

You step away from the rail, noting the relief and cringe inside. Your eyes fill, not because you're guilty. It’s much simpler than that. He steps forward and you step back, against the rails again and smile warily at your own self-pity.

“Want to know why else it doesn’t matter?”

He doesn’t answer. 

“Because you’re not real, Sans.”

There’s nothing left from him to say. The image of blue fading from the corner of your eye as you look out to the city. You won’t jump, you’re too weak even for that, you’ll just stand there and stare out to the nothing and wish you were brave enough to care about yourself more than your delusions did.


End file.
